10 Days
by marg h
Summary: When Provenza challenge Flynn and he accept the challenge, life become  a bit more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 10 Days  
>Pairing: FlynnRaydor  
>Fandom: The Closer<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 1,050<br>Summary: When Provenza challenge Flynn and he accept the challenge, life become a bit more interesting.  
>Disclaimer: Not mine<br>A/N: English is not my mother tongue and it's without a Beta, so all the mistakes are mine. I'm telling you in advance that it going to be a list a week for me to update. – sorry, I'm home only once a week or two.

**10 days**

**Chapter 1 – The Bet and Day 1**

Finally the all crap around the Terrell Baylor's case is over. Goldman is out of their air for good. The day started just like every other quiet day, an ordinary day in the office, a ride home with a good friend (so called) and a pizza. Little did Flynn knew how this little late dinner with Provenza will flip his life upside down.

"Wanna bet?" asked Provenza with an evil smile on his face.

Andy Flynn knew in advance that the stupidest thing to do is to say, "Challenge accepted". But Andy wasn't always the brightest in the box. So he agreed.

A big, no, a huge smile appeared on Provenza face when Flynn agreed. "Okay, so let's set the rules. Shall we?"

_"What was I thinking, why did I said yes, Maybe I can still can get out of it"_ all of those thoughtswere running though Flynn heads while Provenza was talking.

"Basically, it's simple. You have only 10 days to win her over, or like I love to say, do her!" a giggle slipped out of Provenza's mouth.

"Or…" continue Flynn.

"There is no "Or" – You need to prove that you are a man! When was the last time that you got laid?"

"mmm…" Flynn tried to remember.

"Don't answer me. Don't really care"

"So why do you even bother to ask, ha?"

Provenza was irritated, "Okay, let's finish it – You fuck the Wicked Witch and I will give you those _tickets_ your son _wanted_"

Flynn didn't need his petty or his help, he could find those tickets himself. So what if they were "sold out"? So what if this was the only thing his son _ever_ asked from him? We always screw things up anyway. He is no jerk, and only a jerk would do something like it. Captain Raydor might be a pin in the ass, but it was mean never the less.

"Are you chickening out?" asked Provenza.

"When I say I will do something – I do it! You got yourself a bet!"

And then it was. The shake of hands that said – games on.

After Provenza left thoughts kept running trough Flynn's head. How did they even found the idea of this bet, this insane deal? They talked about hot women in the department and now this? Why did he have to say that he think that _Miss All By the Book_ has amazing pair of legs? Which she has! – From that moment Provenza own him. This was a beginner's mistake.

Now he needs to found a way to romance the head of FID – good luck to him.

**Day 1**

Captain Sharon Raydor was not that content with herself. The lawsuit against Major Crime was closed, finally. But not with the results _they_ wanted. Now she needs to go back to her same old office job, don't need to follow Major Crime's back. It came has a surprise to her, but she didn't wanted to leave yet. The squad learned to get used to her, sometimes she thinks she might even gain their respect. Ever since that _lucky_ shot she had, they have been _nice_ to her.

Even, with all that in mind, she has not seen _that_ one coming…

The captain was just about to enter the building of the LAPD when she heard someone calling her.

"Captain, wait up!"

She knew that voice, turning around to see the familiar face of one of the Major Crime's guys, Lieutenant Andy Flynn. _"I wonder what he wants?" _she thought. She waited until he caught up with her.

"Hello Lieutenant"

He smiled at her and they started walking together. He was the one to start the conversation, "Hey captain, thanks for waiting… how are you?"

"You welcome, I'm fine, thank you for asking" she said suspiciously, she knew he needed something. If not, why else will he be _so_ nice to her. Right?

Before she could ask him what he wants, they reached the building doors. He opened the door for her letting her _go first_. She took his gentleman act and walk before of him. Nodding as a "thank you" and passing him.

While in the elevators she turned to face him he, then she asked "How can I help you Lieutenant?"

His smile became bigger if it even possible. _"Now I'm sure he is up to no good..." _she thought.

"Actually I don't need anything."

"Really?" she sounded surprise. They kept talking while entering the elevator, it's was only them and some cop from homicide.

"Yeah, I just wanted to invite you to a party we are having for closing the case of you know _who_"

She looked surprised now, "Is that so?"

"I know it's a bit late party, but we waited until the Chief will calm down with the all "_Johnson rule_" you know…"

"I know…" she said that almost in a whisper and let a bit of a giggle run from her lips.

"The Chief invited me already, but I will pass. Thanks."

"Why? You are _kinda_ one of _us_ now"

Those words, _"one of them"_, meant so much to her, especially because it was Flynn telling her those words and not her _friend_ Brenda.

He kept talking, "would you try and be there?"

"You know what, I will do my best, thank you" and that was her flour, "What time is it again?" she asked while stepping out.

"At 7 pm in our usual place – remember him?"

She nodded and the door was closed.

Andy smile went away the moment the door was closed for more than one reason.

Reason no.1, the smile was fake; it was the smile he uses when he was lying.

Reason no.2, He was sad because he knew that Raydor would come to the party. Not that he didn't want her to celebrate with them, cause he did, the all team got attach to her doing the past few month she was following them. He was sad because of the plan, Provenza's plan anyway. The plan to start the bet at the party, that's mean today, is going to be the _first day_ of the bet. Good luck to him.

And reason no. 3, because his smile wasn't fake. He like Sharon Raydor and he knew he probably was going to hurt her.

**TBC (The Be Continue)**

A/N: This fic is my my first _Closer_ story and my first _real_ fic in _4 years_.

**Reviews are like gifts** – and I who doesn't love gifts


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** hey guys! Thank you so so much for reviewing – told you it will take me a while to update (even though I thought it will be faster…).  
><strong>Important!<strong> I changed a fact in the first chapter; the party is in a local pub and not in the break room.  
><strong>Enjoy! :)<strong>

**Chapter 2 – Still Day 1**

The squad was happy you could have seen it in their faces and in their eyes. You could have heard in their voice. It was a celebration of relief. Relief it was over, yes one of them is traitor, but this is tomorrow's problem. The Chief was happy too, finally calm down about the all "Johnson rule" – of course it was with the help of her husband and 3 glass of Merlot, but whatever works for her it's fine. The only thing strange that Flynn and Provenza saw when they walked to that little pub down the round from the LAPD building was Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and The Head of FID Captain Sharon Raydor setting one next to the other drinking and laughing together, they looked like two best friends. They act like they were the only one there with their inside jokes, and in front of those two was already _one_ empty bottle of wine. And they were more bottles to come…

"Looks like _our_ captain showed up after all – and before us even!" said Provenza to tease.

"Just my luck…" answered Flynn.

"Remember Flynn, today is the first day of the bet and you have only 10 days."

"Yes I remember, thank you"

They walk to the rest of the group, all the squad was there, Tao and Sanchez came with the wives just like the chief brought along Agent Howard. So they did the all round of "hey" and took their set. It didn't take long for the waitress to bring them their usual drinks; of course Flynn's drink was unalcoholic.

"I'm glad that you are all here," started the chief, "and because all of our drinks are here I want to make a toast." Everyone hold their glass of drink and look at the chief.  
>"I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for simply been there, and I know I shot myself out from everyone, and I been through hell and I made you all go through hell. So thank for supporting me, and…" now the chief looked at Raydor "Thank you Sharon for ever thing you did and do for all of us. What I'm trying to say is thank you everyone!"<p>

"Cheers!" everyone said and took a slip of a drink.

Everybody just went to their private conversation for there on. When Tao's and Sanchez's wives rise up from the table and went together to the rest room, Provenza found that was the perfect moment to tell the other guys about Flynn and his little game.

"Guys you got to hear this! Flynn here is on a mission to frak the Wicked Witch" said Provenza straight to the point.

"No way" said Sanchez, "nice for you bro"

"_Raydor_? _Really_?" asked Tao.

"It's not like it," tried Flynn to defense himself, "Provenza and I made a bet about it"

"He needs to do her!" continue Provenza, "Or anyone in this point – H-e n-e-e-d-s t-o g-e-t l-a-i-d" he said it slowly just to posh Flynn's bottoms.

"Pronto!" agreed Sanchez.

"And she just happen to be good for a bet – and an excuse to test Flynn manhood"

"Amen to that" said Tao.

"I want in on this bet" said Sanchez.

"Me too" said Tao.

"Seriously guys, you think I'm not man enough to do this?" said Flynn a bit pissed off.

"Mmm…" Said Sanchez, faking thinking, "Yeah!" he said finally and they all laughed, of course all beside Flynn.

"Maybe I don't want to do it anymore" said Flynn.

"But now you have to. You need to prove that you are a man and not a sissy" said Provenza.

"Come on Flynn, she is kinda…" said Sanchez looking at the other end of the table where Raydor was setting "You know what I mean… She will be an upgrade for you!"

They were laughing at him again, _"just great"_ Flynn thought. "Okay, I'm still doing it, but I'm adding a few rules…"

"Let's hear them" said Provenza.

"1. I'm not telling you anything about it until 10 days from now. 2. No matter what I need, you cover for me with the Chief"

"Okay, but you need to prove it actually happen" said Sanchez.

"And how do I prove _it_?" he asked.

"You will figure that out" answered Sanchez.

"Figure what up?" asked Tao's wife while stealing back in her seat.

"Nothing important honey – work stuff" answered her husband.

The evening continued like every other celebration/end of a case, but has time passed by people began to leave, even Provenza left – and with a _woman_ – a _young_ one, none the less - she probably had a very bad daddy issues.

Flynn was talking to Fritz about how is he dealing with being in a pub, during that conversation they got to the topic about Brenda drinking – a lot.

"Speaking of Brenda and her love for Merlot" said Fritz referring to the 3 bottle in front of his wife and the captain, "I think it's time to take my amazing wife home".

Fritz went over to the chief whispering in her ear that it time to call it a night, she agreed, even though she wasn't very please about it.

"Andy," said the chief just before leaving, giggling the entire time. "Do you mind taking Sharon home; I think she might be even drunker than I am."

"I don't need his help" said Sharon.

"Of course – don't you worry about it" said Andy ignoring Sharon objection.

"Thank you" said the chief and walk away with the help of her husband.

Then it was only Andy and Sharon there, just like he first planned when he invited her. The same thoughts of ending this wergoing through his mind; "_Should I really do it?"_ but tonight, after the talk with the guys he decided, "_She is just another woman, and not a bad looking one, you are a man, it more than okay to do it, it in your nature._"  
>"<em>But still she is so vulnerable right now, I know how it is to be drunk and let the alcohol control your body. I will start tomorrow 9 days are fine by me"<em>

And with that decision and mind he said "Come on Sharon I will take you home"

"I'm not that easy Lieutenant" answered one very giggling and drunk Sharon Raydor.

"I think in your position when you can barely stand, you can could me Andy, beside we are out of duty."  
><em>"flirting never hurt anybody – right?"<em> he thought.

Andy help her stand, but she still refused his help "I'm still capable to get myself home" she said looking around her bag to find her car keys – she did.

"Oh no! You are not!" said Andy taking the keys away from her very easily.  
>"I'm taking you home – you are in no condition to drive. Don't be an idiot Sharon!"<p>

"So now I'm an idiot?" she said angrily.

"Come on you know what I meant" and she did, but she was to proud agree his help, but her senses come back to her for at list a moment, enough for her to understand that he was right. If she was truth to herself it wasn't just her senses but also the fact that she was seeing double.

She gave up, he noticed. Putting his harm out for her to hold, she did. And they start walking to the parking lot.

"Where did you park?" he asked. She pointed the direction.

They continue walking very slowly, 3 bottle of wine with Brenda her friend made their impact, that for sure. Every few steps she asked to stop, one time she even got sick and he hold her hair while she poked half on the street, half on his shoes.

Usually when someone poke on your 200$ shoes you have the right to kill him, but he would never say anything about it in her current state, not because he was trying to get into her pants (because he said he will only start tomorrow), but because he was in that state so many horrible times that he knew when to shot up.

The biggest problem was when they got to the car, he helped her get inside and sit beside the driver, but until he reached the driver sit she already fainted.  
>Normally, is not that of a big deal because it's makes sense – she was drunk. The only problem was that Andy didn't know where she lives – so he did the only thing that made sense to him– he took her to <em>his<em> place.

_"Thank god tomorrow is Friday and there is no work for her to wake up to" _he thought.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Next chapter- Sharon wakes up in a bed who is not hers, in a house who is not… you get the point, right?  
>Reminding you that English is not my Mother tongue.<br>I will be back home (and next to a computer) only 2 weeks from now – sorry!

**Reviews are gifts** – Thank you Charlene91, Mamabella, SanctuaryGurl22, JessJak, vsyamoyalyubov and McGonagallFan for your supportive reviews!


End file.
